


return home

by seiden_spinner



Series: twt request ficlets [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiden_spinner/pseuds/seiden_spinner
Summary: prompt: thesival + "return home"
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: twt request ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708426
Kudos: 13





	return home

Last time they had seen each other face-to-face before the darkest period of his life began, they didn’t part on the best of terms. For what it was worth, there was no yelling or spells thrown in a fit of anger—just questions neither of them was ready to field.

That, and the overwhelming powerlessness he only ever felt when it came to Theseus.

Ironically enough, it would later become one of the few things he remembered clearly. Back then, he couldn’t for the love of him tell why the tension between Theseus’ brows and the hard line of his mouth mattered so much—more than something like his own name or what year it was—but he clinged to the memory with all his might.

Now, he’s glad he did. True, his recovery is far from complete, and there are still nights when he wakes up to his own screams, but he’s not in this alone. Not anymore.

“Wake up, _dearest one_ ,” Theseus says, almost perfectly mimicking his tone, as he places a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. Then, in his normal voice, tinged with worry, “You’ve been spacing out for quite some time. Something on your mind?”

“You,” he says with a smirk, which earns him a put-on look of disapproval.

“Seriously now, Percy.”

“What? I mean it.”

And he does. He watches Theseus steal a cigarette from his pack and conjure a petal of flame with a click of his fingers, watches the puff of smoke escape Theseus’ lips—kiss-swollen, not a hard line anymore—and he feels, more acutely than ever, that in the end home is not about _where_ , it’s about _who_.

And now, at long, long last, he is finally home.


End file.
